


The Fallen Will Rise

by angeloftwilight_aj



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, creepypa
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, adding more tags in the future (hopefully), an experimented story, hopefully this turns out well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloftwilight_aj/pseuds/angeloftwilight_aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is just some story from my Oc character that'll tell us her story of how she became not insane, but instead have a shallow heart for victims that falls under her. (Also testing this here before posting on the creepypasta site just so I can see if this story will turn out well :3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning for me to start writing creepypasta fanfics and such as I'm working to make a creepypasta also. I'm hoping that my grammar and my story aren’t dumb or something boring.   
> So I hope you enjoy this (sort-of) first-narrative-like-story!

Screams, the sounds of the victims that has manages to make such sounds before their heart is unable to keep them alive.

The cries of those who are relative to them, maybe even those who envy or hated them despite their history.

That won't matter to those that kills for living--no, they're pleased to be the causes of killing the innocent. Besides, they already experienced the point of being a normal. They're tired of being what they're used to be as they snapped so soon, too soon.

I had experience loss. I've lost my actual parents without even knowing as I was raised by a peaceful family that pitied me. I grew thinking I was one of them, I grew thinking that I was a child who had a great childhood to only realize the dark of-ALL of it!

I could tell you now, just spare you from the time I was an infant towards who I am now. No, no. I wasn't abused, neglected, or even bullied from school as I said from before; I thought I had a great childhood like anybody would.

Anyways, I could tell you, but I won't. Maybe I could give you some details each time I appear, just don't get your hopes up, however. And since I'm already here.....

I could tell you just a little about me here. Let's see if you know what's happening....

~~~~~~~~~

_The soft sounds of rain hitting lightly on the closed window had always soothe Mrs. Bundsin, she enjoys having some time to herself once in a while when the children are finally put to asleep in separate rooms (one room for the girls, and the other for the boys). She'll soon have to make sure that ever is really asleep, especially needed to check on the boys first._

_With that, she followed this routine every 12:00 for everyone to sleep, including her as she does this right before the clock even touches on that time._

_Quietly goes down stairs and passing by the main room and kitchen before reaching to the Dorms in the open hallway, she could hear small whispers when by one of them as she opens the doors to see all of them fast asleep without any discomfort shown on their faces. She smiles softly; quietly closing the boy's room before heading to the girls as she suddenly heard a door slammed open, footsteps heard as she sees a child running towards her with her face paled with horror._

_"Mrs. Bundsin, Mrs. Bundsin! Somebody is at the window!" The girl (whose name is May) cries, clinging tightly on the older woman’s dress as the woman shushes the child softly. "The man’s still there too! Come on!" May continues, pulling the woman with her as they're now in the girl’s dorm where all of them are scared as some are filled with curiosity. That Including Mrs. Bundsin._

_At the moment she seen a figure directly from the window, she immediately ordered all to go get her husband here. Slowly walking towards the misty window to realize certain details she hadn't expect to notice from afar._

_The person was rather small than to be called a man, probably a child. His eyes seem to look rather unsure as he notices the woman as the windows were wiped off. There was a cap on top of his head along a scarf wrapped around his neck that now looks drenched. The boy soon notices the women pointing to the side of which was the front door as he obliged quickly, running towards it with something in his arms._

_As Mrs.Bundsin moves away and passing by the girls (those who decided to stay and watch what's going on as the others went to go get Mr. Bundsin), soon moving in the hallways where a boy's head peeked out from the doorway as others tries to do so too. Soon, she manages to stand in front of the door with no knocking heard._

_"Mary," She could hear a gruff voice moving down the steps with the girls' voice murmuring to each other worriedly, "These kids tells me that some stranger was stalking them from the window."_

_"Yes Otis, I've been told that too, but I've seen otherwise." Before Otis could question her, she soon opened the door to see the boy standing in front of the doorway, causing the girls to scream as they ran off somewhere in the halls. The boy's hair covered his face along with a cap still managing to be kept on his head without struggle. She looks down to see a cloth wrapped tightly around the thing as it appears to have something inside._

_"Please, come in." Mrs.Bundsin moves away for the child to be let in who only stays._

_"I-I can't. I need to be somewhere else as I'm going back to my home." Mrs.Bundsin looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"You can still-"_

_"No. I need to be somewhere else," The child shakes his head, soon looking up as he raises the bundle higher for the woman to see the face of an infant. she gasped. "I do need you to take care of this one." he continues, waiting patiently although his eyes darting from side to side in caution._

_"Now who are you to go scare everyone here?" Mr.Bundsin moves toward his wife, standing by her as he notices the bundle revealing something inside of it. The man's look hardens as his eye narrows to the boy. "Where did you get-"_

_"I found her on the street; she was abandon so I decided to take her here." The child says, Mrs.Bundsin having a feeling that it was rather, a lie. She carefully takes the child away as the boy walks backwards from them as if ready to leave quickly._

_"Don't come back here again." The man warns, earning him a nod from the boy as he looks at Mrs.Bundsin._

_"I won't, but I'll need to see her again soon." Before any of them could ask further questions, the boy runs off in the streets as rain continues pouring everywhere. As they shut the door, the wife looks down to see the child have some droplets on her as she squirms in the bundle._

_"Oh look at her Otis, she's all wet." Mrs.Bundsin stares at the infant with pity, wiping away the wet smudges on her cheeks as she removes the soak cloth off the child. "Can you find some clothes and a diaper for her?" She then asks, looking up to see a stern look on her husband's face. "Otis-"_

_"I don't like this. That boy seems to be in a rush for some reason," Otis glared at the child, "he might of stolen her."_

_"Or maybe he doesn’t want to be in trouble with his parents for running alone in the street!" Mr.Bundsin sighs at his wife's assurance. He knows that she's aware and wanting to keep the child here from this time of day (not to mention the weather also)._

_"Fine, we'll keep her with the others." Otis sighs, "We’ll also be giving her away quickly around this age also."_

_"What?" Mary looks up, confused._

_"I don't like how this worked out; we'll get rid of this child when some couple comes here to ask for a child. Hopefully it'll be soon." With that, Mr.Bundsin walks off to fetch some warm clothes for the child. They'll figure this out hopefully as his thoughts about the child shaken him roughly for some reason._

_Mrs.Bundsin smiles happily at the child, cooing at her as she giggles a little. "You're such a cutie! I'm surprised that you've been given to here." She mutters the last part to herself, hugging the child closely to her as she rocks her silently on her lap. "I wonder what I should name you..." She whispers, looking down at the child who only looks back to her with pale blue eyes. As she kept thinking, Otis came back with the materials she'd asked for, glancing at her husband with a smile before looking at the child once more. "We'll think of a name for you soon. As for now, you need to be changed."_

~~~~~~~~

........

Did you understand the beginning of this story? Knowing what had happened to me? I couldn't believe that this was only the beginning as I was soon....

Heh, look at me. Almost told what will happen to the next time we'll meet again. This sounds as though it wasn't even bad, but it is! You'll find out why soon...

**Author's Note:**

> So...this chapter may be confusing (so I'll be gladly to explain what happen if you like to in the comments :3)  
> I'm trying to challenge myself into making a creepypasta story with the LOWEST chance of clichés (and attempting to lessen as much of blood and gore) as possible. This kind of explains the reason why my character had mention that she didn't experience any sort of abuse as well neglect or bullying in her school. Also, SHE isn't going to be a mary sue, I promise you that as she has flaws as I continue writing this story :3.  
> Just going to ask this real quick; what should be her name? I really wanted to name her Angela, but I'm unsure if it'll be listed as cliché since her name may had been used many times, but I’m unsure (besides, I could also let her be called by 'Anna', 'Annie', 'Ang'....)  
> Idk, so can you help me pick one of those nicknames that's in the parenthesis XD? Also, if you'll like me to continue writing my creepypasta stories on here, you can comment, click on the kudos, bookmark, or maybe all of them if you like :3.


End file.
